Opportunity
by RelayJumper
Summary: Omega, the center of biotic refuse for the galaxy. Every species from all corners come here to run from the law, their pasts, or to prey upon those who seek a new home. This is the Prequel, the beginning of a legacy! Can Shepard get the Normandy back up to par after the suicidal run of the Omega-4 Relay?


**A/N**

**The Prequel! **

**This is the story of how Kyson Sorley get's his start on the Normandy! This one is for the hard core fans after numerous requests!**

**All Characters and ideas are owned by Bioware, not me. Also, all products mentioned belong to their respective companies.**

**Chronological list of my stories in accordance of plot.**

**-Opportunity**

**-Sublimation**

**-Entropy part 1: Hell on Our Heels**

**-Entropy part 2: Homeward**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Opportunity**

**Kyson's POV**

The streets of the space station, Omega, were known as the most dangerous in the galaxy bar none. People of all kinds came here, and people being a very subjective term indeed. Every race of beings of the Milky Way turned up on the once mining station that turned into a city. For the massive ad-hock construction of the station started because of one thing. Element Zero, they very heart of galactic technology but, on the norm it is simply called Eezo.

After centuries of mining the precious element that made galactic travel possible, all that was left was a massive refining station. It was completely self-sufficient producing refined Eezo to power the vast array of star ships visiting the lone sector of the galaxy in the infamous Terminus Systems. There was no law in this part of space, the same could be said for the station. It was the largest hub of galactic crime known to all the numerous species. The main economies being based off Eezo refinement, drug trafficking and the slave trade. Not to mention the mercenary firms or gangs that kept it all running in cut throat order.

People always had an eye watching in front of them but always had a wary eye cast back. It didn't matter who or what you are, a gang fight over territory or a mad vendor getting slighted could send rounds from all sorts of weapons ripping into you, snuffing you out. Your body would be left in the street until you started to stink causing a complaint or the few people you might have as friends 'the word friend being very loose' found you.

It is this very place that Kyson Sorely called home for the past two years. Like most people, he ended up her because he had nowhere else to go. But unlike his fellow stationers of Omega, it wasn't because of the prevailing laws of the civilized sections of the galaxy. He had abandoned it for a new life away from his mistakes. Despite all of the rampant crime there was never a shortage of work though so it suited him; a drop out engineer who had crossed a good number of gangs back on earth. But tonight work wasn't on his mind. It was time to party.

"Well, time to enjoy the week of paid leave the right way!" laughed Kyson from his one room apartment. His small quarters had everything in a single five hundred square room that had one large window that overlooked the vastness of space near the bottom tiers of the station. His destination was a few kilos up at the center of the night life the station offered. Afterlife, the notorious club run by Aria, the self-proclaimed ruler of Omega. Kyson smiled as he thought about the Asari girl he had been talking too for the past month who worked the tables at the club. With a broad smile he put on his boots with his jeans loosely covering them along with a holey black T-shirt that said 'Fuck It Shit Happens' on the front.

Slapping on his Omni-tool he accessed his bank account. A healthy sixty thousand credits plus an extra few hundred stared back at him. Still grinning Kyson went over to the mirror. Two bright hazel eyes looked over his messy hair. It was obvious of his heritage. Scottish with a healthy dose of Welch showed in his swarthy complexion. The only drawback he could see was the few extra pounds he carried at the gut along with being only five and a half feet tall. But that didn't keep him from smiling. Tonight he had a pass to get into the VIP section of Afterlife! He was playing live for the club with his friend from work. A Turian named Quan was handling all of the electronic aspects while he played the guitar and sang his guts out. It had taken them four months to get the gig, and the blessing of Aria who had the final say on all performances in her presence.

"And I'm off!" he said loudly in the small room before lighting a cigg and leaving into the small corridor that was one of the newest additions of residential districts. Not that Veil District was new by any means. It was at least two hundred years old and designed by a Quarian to help house his people after their home world had been overrun by killer A.I.'s they had developed. But the Geth, the killer Machines that drove off the Quarians were far from his mind. He quickly found his way to a transport station that had a sky car waiting for anyone with the coin to rent it. Kyson was about to climb in when a voice called out from behind him.

"Kyson! Wait up!" said the shrill voice of his neighbor. From down the platform came a very nervous looking Salarian named Quicks. No, that isn't his real name but no one could ever get an answer when asked but the nick name did fit. Salarians were an amphibious species from the planet Sur'Kesh. They only lived about forty or so years and were renowned for being the fasted thinkers or doers in the galaxy. They had two large eyes reminiscent of a frog with a weak thin little body.

"Need a lift again Quicks?" asked Kyson knowing the Salarian had spent all of his money again. He had learned quickly after arriving at Omega that many other species could become addicted to gambling, just like humans.

"Yeah, thanks man" said Quicks as he sped into the sky car. Kyson punched in his destination as the car began to hover.

"I lost a pretty big bet last cycle but, I'll be back on top in no time! It's all about the numbers man! The fucking card mechanization's!" rattled off the Salarian in a speed most couldn't decipher. But Kyson had known Quicks since day one so he let the words sink in. Then deciphered.

"I know Quicks, but for fuck's sake lay off the coffee. That shit has to be bad for you hyper ass Salarians" replied Kyson as the car flew off into the vast city of Omega. Unlike most cities where all the important places to be were at the tips of skyscrapers, here you flew up towards the mined out asteroid. The giant constructs miles log created a forest of metal where thousands flew to their destinations.

"Coffee? Not coffee this time no nonononononono! There is this white stuff that comes from you're planet. Earth? Yeah Earth, human planet um I think it's called blow? Or something like that" said Quicks. Kyson grunted as he leaned back letting the auto pilot do its thing.

"Christ almighty you're little heart is going to explode on that shit. It's called cocaine, it's a rich people's drug. How long has it been since you have been able to afford food?" he asked at the visibly twitching Salarian.

"Three days! But I have three kilos of this stuff left! I will never need coffee again Hahahaha!" laughed Quicks. Kyson shook his head wondering if Humanity was a benefit to the galaxy or not for the millionth time.

"Here is two hundred creds, get some food and sell of the blow. You will be no lease than twenty thou ahead" said Kyson as he transferred funds to Quicks for the hundredth time in the past two years. He knew that money was going to by a meal or two while the rest was gambled away but Quicks was a predictable junkie. He supplied him with good leads on contracts for damaged star ships. He would then make an appearance at an 'opportune' moment of the damaged ship's captain offering his companies services. Ship repair. For each sell he got a fat commission.

"Thanks man, I'll pay you back next week" said Quicks. Kyson laughed for he heard that on this station more often than profanities. No one ever wanted to pay their debts. Nor did they have to with no real laws but as long as you said you will pay pack what you owed it was a free pass. Unless you owed money to a gang. Then you disappeared. Or just plain gunned down as an example. Which happened twice a minutes somewhere on this godless station.

"You got it bud. I'll catch you later this is my stop" said Kyson as the car set down in the markets of the Gozu district just outside Afterlife.

"You are the best!" shouted Quicks before the car shut again taking Quicks to where he wanted. Half the time the Salarian was so preoccupied or drugged up he just flew away with the car responding to the vehicles next location to be used. He had gotten many calls from the Salarian about how he was lost.

"Jackass" muttered Kyson as he walked into the crowd. He didn't need anything from the stores or anything. He just got off here to get his head straight. It all had to do with the Asari girl, Nagaary at Afterlife. He was on his way to meet Nagaary, Gaar for short outside the main entrance before her shift started in an hour and catch up a bit. But he was too excited to just arrive, he needed to walk out the jitters in his blood first.

He began to walk through the crowd as he lit a Marlboro Red Cigarette which was a hot commodity on the station. He meandered past several crowded stores bustling and stinking of the unwashed masses of many species living in destitution. He had gotten used to it long ago but one thing still unsettled him. One of the stores harbored the local slave trade, run by none other than a group of Batarians. The brown colored four eyed humanoid race thrived off of slavery. Kyson despite misgivings in his own past still considered their people as barbaric heathens, despite that saying such would be insulting true heathens. Heathens understood honor.

"Hey! Buddy! Pssst over here!" hissed a young man close to his age who was chained up outside the store. Kyson saw the man tethered to more slaves of mostly Human or Quarian variety. Kyson looked towards the guards who hadn't noticed the slave talking out of place.

"Hey boss, help another Human out and get me out of these bonds! The nabbed me a few systems over on the frontier colonies. You got to get me out of here man...I need to see if they spared my sister!" continued the desperate man whose voice began to become more shrill.

"Quite you dolt! The guards will hear us!" snapped a Quarian man in his enviro-suit that he needed to survive.

"I ain't giving up like you killer-toaster developers!" snapped the Human. Kyson was about to leave before he got tied up in this. It was not uncommon for the slavers to add good looking onlookers to their supply.

"What the fuck are you doing to my stock?" snapped a one of the Batarian guards. _Fuck me, I don't have time for this. _The guard made his way over to the commotion as Kyson acted quick. He began to stroke the two day old stubble on his face as if he was sizing up the slaves.

"I said, what the fuck are you doing?" prodded the mean looking alien who had breath that stank of alcohol, who flashed a row of nasty looking razor sharp teeth. Kyson kept his cool knowing the only way out of this was to be mean. It killed him on the inside but he only saw one option outside his own imprisonment or a firefight in which he was very well out matched. He had to appear as a mean bastard.

"I was looking at your stock" said Kyson in an even yet harsh tone.

"Oh yeah? I thought all of you Humans were too soft for slavery. Hell you look like you would be a good addition!" laughed the guard as he hefted his shotgun menacingly.

"Too soft? Fuck you shit-skin. I don't give two fucks unless I get my labor for a one time up front cost. How much are they going for?" asked Kyson with an angry glare staring at the larger lower pair of the eyes the Batarian sported. The menacing look turned into an amused look.

"Well, we don't often do much business with Humans unless replenishing the stock...since this one seemed to bother you, I can drop the price to about five hundred creds" said the Batarian entering negotiation mode. Kyson nodded slowly as he looked back at the horrified Humans who all felt completely betrayed by him. Kyson kept his scowl on.

"Hmmm...what's the going rate for the others?" he asked as he began to walk down the line with authority.

"Eleven hundred, for Humans. Quarians are hard to come by and most want them for tech problems as it looks like you know. They run five thousand for males. The females are more due more how shall we say 'exotic' reasons." said the Batarian. Kyson nodded slowly as he walked back the opposite way still sizing up the slaves.

"If that is what you are looking for, you have to by the Quarian whore first before taking her suit off. We all know they don't last long without them" chuckled the Batarian still trying to make a sell. Kyson made it back to the young man who had gotten his attention in the first place. Kyson met the desperate man's eyes who seemed to be full of fear where once hoped lingered.

"How can you be like this to your own people? You are a bigger monster than the slavers!" said the man who spit on Kyson's face. Kyson felt sick to his stomach for a disobedient slave always got punished.

"Filth! How dare you insult one of my customers!" snarled the Batarian who made a move to strike down the young man who cowered in fear.

"Hold!" shouted Kyson loudly causing everyone in the street to freeze and stare at him. The Batarian looked back at him slowly. This was the part Kyson was fearing the most.

"You have nothing but green slaves? What the hell are you trying to sell me here? Step aside, you obviously don't know how to do this right" snapped Kyson shoving the Batarian away. Kyson stood in front of the young man who was glaring hate with all of his being at Kyson. But the eyes went wide as Kyson started to loosen his belt.

"You need to learn them right. Strike the fear of a higher power into 'em." he said as he curled the belt around his hand leaving the buckle dangling in the air. Kyson felt his gut clench because he now was in a position where all eyes were on him. He couldn't back down or else he would be found out as a slave liberator. Something you don't want on Omega. Kyson didn't chance mouthing 'sorry' to the doomed man as he lashed out with a cry of anger that he had been forced into this situation.

No!" screamed the man right before the buckle hit him above the eye causing a sharp scream to escape his dehydrated lips. The man crumpled to the ground as Kyson lashed the man no less than ten times getting a cry of excruciating pain each time. When done, the man was a sobbing bloody mess on the ground with the other slaves partialy dragged down by his weight.

"That! Is how you do it, not with your fancy shock prods. Good ole elbow grease!" snapped Kyson as he let his rage keep him in character. The Batarian guards looked at him with slightly gaped jaws.

"Damn" muttered the Batarian who had tried to make the deal.

"Word of advice, keep them gagged" snapped Kyson again as he walked off leaving people horrified in his wake. Soon as he turned down an alley a hundred yards away he slammed his fist into a trash bit sending flying loudly as it bounced off the walls of the buildings. He continued on his path as he sighed deeply. This was Omega. Where the strong survived while the meek were devoured. This was not what he needed before his first performance on the station.

"Kyson" came a soft voice of a woman as he walked out into another main street. He turned to see Nagaary smiling at him. The young Asari girl was only eighty years old, merely a child compared to her race that could live more than a thousand years by Human measurements. She walked up to him with a soft smile from her purple lips that were slightly darker than her purplish blue body. Bright Red tattoos ran across her fleshy frill that looked similar to human hair. But that is where the differences stopped outwardly about the Asari. Oh, and they were a mono gendered female race. That was another thing of note.

"Hey" was all he said with a quick nod. He still was recovering from what he had just done to save his hide.

"Just hey? You see a ghost or something?" asked Gaar as she smiled softly still in her overcoat. Kyson had never not been enthusiastic around her. He always was full of smiles accompanied by wild stories of life on Earth but he was self admittedly shaken.

"Sorry, it's just...this station can get to you some days" said Kyson forcing a smile of his own.

"No shit, I got felt up twice on the way here. I don't think the high heeled stripper boots are helping things huh?" asked the Asari with a wicked look as she lifted the edge of her coat. Kyson nodded again. Letting out one more deep sigh shoving the experience of the slave behind him, he shoved it deep down inside once again, like all bad things in life.

"Yeah, that fucking does it" smiled Kyson. Gaar rolled her eyes as she dropped the coat.

"You lucky ass. You have to wait until your show until you get to see the whole thing. The song you are playing was inspiring" said Kyson's friend. Well, he was still working 'friend' out. He knew that Gaar was an up and coming dancer at the club. It was just pure luck her had caught her eye but he was rolling with it. She was a _dancer_ not a whore. So Kyson didn't feel completely played. Besides if she wasn't into him in some capacity she wouldn't have held out on other guys for him. But that's where things stood. They only saw each other with no labels attached, no conditions, just time.

"Oh yeah? Well, I more than likely won't be disappointed then" he replied not shying from undressing her with his eyes.

"Do that again and you buy me breakfast before my shift" snickered Gaar as she gave him the eye lash flicker of death. Kyson reached out and brought her in for a kiss before he released her.

"I guess I owe you a drink as well now huh?" he asked.

"Uh huh" she giggled. So it was set. The two of them went to a small street front cafe if you could call it that. A few bites of Asari cuisine very reminiscent of a cinnamon roll later Kyson had grown quite again. Gaar who had her legs crossed looking around dreamily prodded him with a boot heel.

"Ah! What?" asked Kyson who had been pushing the food around his plate absentmindedly.

"I can hear you brood. What is it?" she asked. Kyson looked out at the races walking past the cafe with a hollow look.

"Just reflecting on choices Gaar. You caught me not being drunk or in party mode" said Kyson. Gaar began to run one of her boots along his leg while staring at him.

"Hey, if there wasn't something more going on behind those eyes besides drunken bar stories I wouldn't be here" she said with a smile. Kyson smiled back while looking at the glowing lights of Afterlife in the distance.

"Thanks, how long until your shift?" he asked.

"Thirty" said Gaar who was still smiling while stroking his leg. Kyson reached down and brought her leg to rest in his lap as he ran a hand up her calf feeling tight leather clutching her skin.

"This might be a challenge later" he smirked trying to change the mood.

"You're cheating on your surprise. See you at your big moment haunted boy. We're in this together now" smiled the Asari as she leaned over kissing him. With that, Nagaary left with her overcoat covering her more than likely scantily clad outfit. Her words were fitting.

"You payin then huh?" asked an Asari who had been waiting on them.

"Yeah, it was on me in the first place" said Kyson as he passed ten creds to the waitress. He held out a hand as he reached into a pocket bringing out ten more.

"Thanks for the prudent service" said Kyson before departing himself. He always liked to tip well because nothing got you out of trouble like money. As another cigg was lit on the street he began to follow two thugs from some random gang from a predominantly Turian district. The Turians with their tall avian type bodies always seemed to intimidate Humans. It didn't help that they were the first species Humans found after entering the galactic community. The contact war had sucked apparently but it was a good number of years before the twenty-two year old was born. One of them looked back at him with noticing the smoke as it wafted his way.

"The shit you looking at?" asked the taller Turian causing the other to stop and check Kyson out with a suspicious eye.

"Nothin" said Kyson holding his ground. He didn't want a repeat of the drastic scene from before. But he kept his right hand out of view for his cheap little Predator v2 was nestled in the small of his back. If he kept this trend up, his number would come up for a dirt nap.

"You're not part of any gang are you?" asked the shorter Turian.

"That's awfully blunt ain't it?" asked Kyson noticing that they were complete rookies as thugs. The Turians began to clutch their assault rifles tightly causing Kyson to glare daggers.

"Look, I'm just on my way to Afterlife to kick it back after a hard shift at work. Besides, I'm the musical talent tonight. I'm hoping to make my big break!" smiled Kyson trying to disarm the rookies with an honest tale. The Turians glanced at each other.

"Awright" said the tall Turian.

"Thanks gents. Hope to see you at the show, it's in two hours" smiled Kyson.

"Psh, Humans don't know what good music is" sneered the tall Turian nudging his buddy to move along. Kyson waited for the two to make it almost in front of Afterlife when they stopped again at two Humans who had gotten off at the VIP dock. Kyson saw the tall Turian work his magic again as he shoved a guy with red hair. Kyson rolled his eyes knowing that they were looking to pick on Humans. Kyson looked to his left to see a service ladder leading to the service catwalk above the holo billboards. He quickly climbed up and crept above the unraveling scene.

"Ah told ya we're not Cerberus!" said a man with a thick Scottish accent. Kyson smiled but held back a snicker at the odd sounding man way out in space.

"The colors of your uniform tell me otherwise filth" snapped the short Turian.

"We are not Cerberus you oaf! Don't make me call down our crew or you're are screwed big time!" snapped a girl who looked to be in her late twenties.

"We'll make this easy, give us all the creds you got along with any weapons or mods. Then you can go without us picking it off of your bodies" said the taller Turian. Kyson watched as the two Humans claiming to not be Cerberus operatives glanced at each other with worried looks. The short Turian began to squeeze the trigger on his rifle when Kyson jumped into action.

"Oy!" he shouted as he jumped down from his perch twelve feet above. The Turians swung their heads upward only for Kyson to plant his pistol's barrel against the tall mercenaries face. A single squeeze splattered his brains into the street right as he landed on the second Turian to break his fall.

"Verl!" coughed the still living Turian to his dead buddy. Kyson stomped on the Turian's neck before planting a bullet in his head as well. He stayed quiet as silence fell again as the people waiting to get into afterlife stared at him. The guards just kept lazily watching him not even registering him as a threat.

"Bloody 'ell!" said the Scotsman after a few tense moments. Kyson put his gun away as he let the blood flowing on the street wash away his anger towards the slavers. Kyson looked up at the two Humans with a skeptical eye.

"Not Cerberus huh? You must be new here. Welcome to Omega, the biggest shit hole in the galaxy" said Kyson as he took a dramatic bow full of sarcasm.

"Not knew, Christ Ken, we need to talk to the Commander about getting new uniforms" said the woman.

"No shit, the 'ell is your name kid?" asked Scottie.

"Kyson" was all that was offered.

"Ken, this is Gabbie. Thanks for saving our arses. I think the wee one was about to waste us" said the man named Ken.

"You're right Ken. But seriously, you are in Cerberus colors. They aren't very well liked here bud" said Kyson as he studied the obvious human extremist groups colors on their uniforms.

"Noted. How 'bout this, we just got here to party with our crew. How about letting us by you a drink at least for saving out hides" said Gabby. Kyson glared at them with mistrust causing both of them to glance nervously at each other again before Kyson smiled and threw his arms wide in the air.

"Well met! Drinks on your asses it is!" laughed Kyson causing more awkwardness. Kyson just laughed as he waved them towards the club. Kyson could hear the loud music in his feet as they approached. There was one large entrance to the club in front. But the wide stairs leading up was divided. One stayed clear for VIP's while the other had a never ending line of regular people trying to get in at all hours of the day.

"Don't we have to wait in line?" asked Gabby. Kyson just told them to stay behind him as he went up to one of the Batarian guards.

"Name" asked the bouncer.

"Kyson" he replied in a neutral tone. The Batarian brought out his Omni-tool and scanned his VIP list. After about a minute.

"Yup, right here, good luck with your performance mister Sorely" said the Batarian as he opened the door and nodding to some more bouncers inside.

"Thanks Anto, these two are with me" said Kyson. Anto, who was well known on the station for being Aria's right hand nodded.

"Yeah, nice work with those birds back there. Turians always think they can shove others around" said the Batarian.

"Everybody does Anto. It's the way of things" said Kyson as he ushered Ken and Gabbie inside.

"HaHA! Gotta love this place" said Anto before the door closed.

"Damn, how important are ya to get inta a boppin place like this? You got the kings treatment ahn everythan" said Ken with slight amazement.

"I've been here a while, and I'm the performing act tonight. That helps a ways" said Kyson as the three Humans made their way into down the entrance corridor. At this point all three could hear the throbbing music coming from the club within. (_PONG: _by Eisenfunk)

"Damn! How long did it take for you to get set up for that?" Gabby had to nearly yell.

"Four months! Kyson shouted back for as he answered the doors to the main club opened up to reveal a massive club towering three stories with a giant circular holo screen highlighting the dancers in turn. Kyson smiled with excitement as he ushered his new friends in toward the bar packed with people waiting for drinks of all kinds. Ken was ogling every female in the joint no matter the species while Gabby awkwardly followed closely behind.

"Tell me they have scotch 'er!" shouted Ken as Kyson made a hole to the bar.

"How stereotypical of you!" laughed Kyson as he ordered three shots of the ultra-expensive liquor from the Scotsman's home country.

"Damn right. Where do you come from might I ask?" asked Ken as he paid for the three drinks as promised.

"I'm mostly Welsh an' Scottish boss man! Here's to a bitchin' night eh?" asked Kyson trying to get himself into a frenzy before his premier.

"Amen to that! Cheers mates!" shouted Ken before the Scotch was downed. Kyson felt the burn from the slightly salty burn telling him it was from the Isle of Sky. It was damn good stuff reminding him of his family but that thought just wanted to make him drink more. So he decided to get to know his guests.

"This way guys. Let's drink somewhere a bit quieter yeah?" he prodded.

"Sounds good to me, our party is down at the lower bar anyways" replied Gabby. Kyson led them down a flight of stairs past a group of wild dancers no doubt drugged out of their minds but that was the norm. Once they got down to the lower bar the music was turned down much lower. Kyson waved down the Salarian bar tender with a casual nod.

"Three double rounds of your finest Scotch. I know you got that thirty year stuff back there" said Kyson.

"That is damn near the most expensive stuff we have! Show me the creds" said the shifty looking bar tender. Having done this before, he paid down the fifteen-hundred creds before he was served. Ken along with Gabby stared at him with shock.

"How known _are_ you here exactly?" asked Ken. Kyson shrugged as he handed them their drinks.

"Not at all really. Just in an amazing mood today. I'm on leave after a big payday, just finished a major retrofit on an Eclipse mercenary big shots private luxury cruiser" said Kyson remembering how much of his designs were allowed into the overhaul.

"You're a good mechanic then?" asked Gabby.

"Nah, engineering school dropout. It was too boring for me so I bounced out here" said Kyson keeping the story short.

"Damn, sounds like the Alliance coulda used you" said Ken. Kyson shrugged before sipping on his drink.

"So what's with you two? You two seem like Cerberus assholes who didn't have enough time for a cover" remarked Kyson while sweeping an arm at their white, black, and gold uniforms.

"We were Cerberus...but our Commander went rouge so to speak. Just know that we ain't them" said Ken with a scowl. Kyson saw the sour look so he looked to Scottie's friend.

"Excuse Ken here, we just survived one hell of a trip" said Gabby.

"Like what?" asked Kyson as he leaned back against the bar as he began to feel a bit tipsy.

"We survived the Omega-4 relay" said Ken with a dark tone causing Kyson to almost choke on his sip. He couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Bullshit, no one has ever come back. The only thing that comes and goes are those damn collectors" said Kyson thinking he had picked up some stray nutters.

"Not bullshit. Our ship was barely able to make it back. Ken and I are the Chief Engineers on the Normandy. We were gonna blow off steam before finding a contractor to help bring her up to snuff" said Gabby. Kyson's mind stopped. Not the calm blanking of not understanding. It just stopped at the name Normandy.

"You doin' awright there boy?" asked Ken after a few seconds. Kyson snapped back into focus smelling an opportunity.

"The Normandy? _The_ Normandy? Now you two are really telling some tall tales. If you have a ship you need overhauled I'm you're guy but you don't need some cock-n-bull story to get me to help out" said Kyson deadpanning at the end a bit.

"If ya don' believe us then see fur ya' self. Our crew is in that back room behine' us" pointed Ken. Kyson was starting to feel set up, it wouldn't be the first this cycle. Kyson shrugged the waved them to show him the way. Kyson downed the scotch before he discretely checked his pistol again. A few steps later he was in an almost completely quiet room save two people shouting at each other.

"Ahn dontchu for get it mate! I have run down every type there is to run down in this galaxy! If startin' the Blue Suns wasn't enough for ya you over grown pigeon" snapped an old merc who looked like his face had been run through a garbage disposal. Kyson looked around a group of people who looked tired and ragged with scared armor. Even more scared faces in some respects. Every race was present including the Turian being insulted.

"Keep talking Zaeed, soon you're senile tendencies are gonna catch up with you" snapped the Turian with a smug look. The man named Zaeed let out a loud 'bah!' before getting up to get another drink.

"Kenneth! Gabby! Bout time Tali relieved you two! Drinks are on me!" laughed a tall man standing easily against the bar. Kyson felt his gut drop. He had seen this man before. _Everyone_ had seen that face.

"Motherfucking Commander Shepard..." breathed Kyson in pure awe. Not as in Awesome like a cool hover board trick, in mother fucking awe. The kind when you behold one of the seven wonders of the galaxy awe.

"Yeah, sorry for bein' a bit late Commander' if it wasn't for this young pup we would be dead" said Ken with slight embarrassment as he thumbed towards a slack jawed Kyson. All eyes turned to the young mechanic as Commander Shepard walked up to him.

"Let me guess, run of the mill thugs?" asked Shepard.

"Uh...somthin like that sir. With all due respect sir, are you real?" asked Kyson losing all sense of tact. He couldn't believe he was standing in front of the Commander Shepard! The first Human SPECTER! The man who brought down the Reaper with Saren! The man who was fighting the Collectors head on! Most called all of these accomplishments Citadel space scare stories to keep people in line but Kyson knew the truth!

"Relax kid. Thanks for helpin' my engineers. The name's Commander Shepard" said the tall man who had crystal clear blue eyes with No.1 blade shaved hair that looked to be a dark brown.

"K...Kyson. No prob man...I mean sir" said Kyson as some laughs came from the crew.

"Relax boy and have a drink" snapped the man named Zaeed.

"Commander, I think we may have also found our guy to get the Normandy back to speed. Kyson here says he does overhauls on ships" said Gabby with a smile. Kyson saw that she was trying to save his ass.

"Oh yeah? Your company?" asked Shepard as he waved down for two vodkas. Kyson shook his head.

"No. I just got promoted to foreman last week. Not bad after six months on the job huh?" asked Kyson recovering a bit from his shock.

"Not at all. What are your prices like?" inferred a woman who was in a skin tight white jumpsuit. Kyson could discern a strong British accent and the taught over calculating face that went with the voice sent off warning bells.

"Competitive, unlike the station, I do not tolerate half assed shoddy patch jobs. If things are to be done, they are done proper and to the T. If any improvements are made they are checked with not just current systems and designs, but with what the crew needs for personal optimization. I would be running the show. I run a 'don't fuck up' policy ma'am" said Kyson with a stern even tone. The woman raised an eyebrow as if she was expecting some sleazy low price bargain to sell the job.

"Oh, well then I'm sure we have nothing to worry about then, Shepard, I'll run a check on him" said the woman. Kyson didn't like her patronizing tone but he wanted this job badly.

"Damn Kyson, I'm guessing you have done this before from that speech. But, I'm gonna have to ask you for my second in command Miranda here to get the run down on ya. We are _very protective of our ship" _said Shepard. Kyson sighed loudly before nodding. He knew he had to give up who he was past a name to sell this one. Luckily he had a trump, he knew one thing most didn't. Shepard shared a home town with Kyson.

"Ready to type this in hot stuff?" asked Kyson slapping on his nicest smile towards the pretentious woman named Miranda. A glare later she brought up her Omni-tool.

"Kyson Sorely, from Front Royal, Virginia. I briefly went to Virginia Tech before getting bored as hell with standard engineering school. Now I'm here ready to slap together the most advanced ship back together again" said Kyson as he slammed his vodka down.

"Front Royal huh?" asked Shepard.

"Yup, hell, we could be related hahaha! Just a joke boss" laughed Kyson. John smiled before offering a place at the bar.

"Does he check out?" asked Shepard.

"Unfortunately" replied Miranda.

"Good! Kyson, get me a quote, here's my contact info we kinda need this done ASAP" said the commander.

"Consider it done Commander" he replied as butterflies began to fly around his stomach.

"Good! Until then enjoy the party!" said Shepard. Kyson looked at his tool to check the time. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw nine missed messages from Quan.

"Shit, I'd love too Commander but I'm also the live performance tonight...I'll be back later?" he asked. Shepard had this strange smile, one of pure amusement as if Kyson was an interesting specimen.

"You got it boss" said the man with a wink. Kyson looked behind himself as he backed away feeling unsure.

"Rigggghhhttt...oh one last thing, did you really just come back from the Omega-4 relay?" asked Kyson. The whole crew burst out laughing giving Kyson no real answer as the commander walked up to him.

"After your show, I promise. How long till you perform?" asked Shepard.

"Thirty minutes, gotta check in with queen bee before I get drawn and quartered for screwing the schedule" he said nervously realizing how fucked he might be.

"Ah, Aria! Run kid!" laughed Shepard. Kyson took the advice as he ran nonstop back to the main level of Afterlife pushing or slamming patrons out of the way despite them being a few Krogans. Kyson was almost out of breath as he got up to the back of the club where the infamous Aria T'Loak rained over Omega.

"You're almost late Kyson" said the familiar voice of Anto, the Batarian. Kyson sucked in some air as he looked Aria's right hand.

"Got me a new contract with a _big_ client...couldn't pass it up" huffed the young engineer. Anto chuckled deeply.

"Aria has that piss pants Turian up there by the ropes, I suggest you hurry" said Anto. Without wasting another second Kyson booked it up the stairs to Aria's exclusive suite that overlooked the entire club. He had been here before so the amount of prostitutes and drug dealers didn't surprise him in the least. Above the small room was yet another raised dais holding a massive couch, with Aria looking down at a very stricken looking Turian.

Everything about Aria emitted an aura of strength. She never cracked a smile unless it was full of mirth. She never moved drastically unless it gained her something in turn. The Asari of unknown years truly was a master of her environment. She was currently wearing white skin tight pants with a black halter top making it hard to concentrate at any given point. More intimidation.

"I...I swear this is very unlike my partner... he will be here, by the spirits I hope he is here..." mumbled Quan, the Turian band mate of Kyson's. Aria rolled her eyes before sipping on some deep red drink.

"I would hope so for your sake. I hate waiting" warned Aria. Kyson walked up to stand next to Quan as he looked up at Aria. Yet another simple way to remind others that she ruled. Quan nearly jumped out of his black suit when he saw Kyson next to him. Red carpet made it easy to move silently.

"I'm here Aria, was in the middle of some business" said Kyson strongly. Aria smirked a bit as if sizing up some easy prey.

"No business is more important than me" she replied calmly.

"Possibly, but when it entails me working with a damn galactic legend...I dunno" replied Kyson in earnest. Aria stood up after finishing her drink to stare down at Kyson.

"You dumb ass" mumbled Quan as Aria stared them both down.

"I see you met my main guest tonight, how lucky of you to perform. I approve of the song you have chosen to play. Tell me, what made you choose it?" asked the Asari as she walked down directly in front of the pair.

"It's dark, it's painful" said the engineer without missing a beat. Aria nodded while looking around her private club.

"You know where the bands set up, get to it. Don't get eaten out there" said Aria as she waved a hand in dismissal. Kyson nudged Quan who left the room with him.

"I thought I was dead!" snapped the Turian. Kyson grunted loudly as he was led to his guitar.

"Relax, I'm here and all is good. We play the shit out of the song and get some mad pussy for it! Just stick with the plan Quan. Or do you not want the beautiful pussy?" asked Kyson with a shit grin.

"Fuck it let's do it live! Hahahahaha!" laughed Quan who slapped on a crazy pair of black shades that glowed red along the rim. The sun glasses were a special brand that would allow Quan to operate all of the sound checking for he was the true band. They were merely covering a song long forgotten from the year 1999. All Kyson had to do was play the guitar and sing.

The bar went quiet as the music stopped allowing for the band mates to set up their gear on the main stage. People of all races began to crowd up front near the entrance for they all knew whoever was playing was to Aria's liking. Kyson put on a pair of shades just like Quan as he activated his Omni-tool that he was allowed to start a warm up song as they set up. _(Just Like You Imagined:_ by Nine Inch Nails)

The crowed began to murmur in anticipation as Quan set up his holo Key board. The Turian brought out his tool to connect the recorded light show to the bar's main holo. Kyson brought out his B.C. Rich _Beast_ guitar. Once all was said and done people were already into his chosen warm up song.

"Kyson!" came the familiar voice of Nagaary who walked around from the back half of the stage. She clung on to the left side stripper pole with a smile. She was still in her coat but Kyson knew that was about to disappear in a moment. With a broad smile of his own he lit one more cigg as he strummed quietly on the guitar to get the guitar in tune, also for Quan to synch and equalize. Gaar gave him a devilish look before disappearing back stage again.

"We are green Kyson" said Quan. Kyson looked down at the crowd with a deep drag on his cigg. It was time to get the people riled up even more. With a sweeping gesture he flicked off the crowd with both fingers causing an uproar mixed with cheers or curses. The music before went silent as the lights dimmed with the holo behind him becoming a black tube with the effect of a bad video film from the nineteen thirties.

"Let's do this" said Kyson over his comm to Quan. Slowly a dark noise came from the speakers as the song started. Kyson instantly began to play the pulsing guitar. (_We're in This Together:_ by Nine Inch Nails) The crowd was even larger now with a particular person he was hoping to see. Shepard was front row with an amused look just like before. Kyson smirked right as before unleashing some of the harshest vocals humanity had ever produced.

"I've become impossible holding on to when everything seemed to matter more!" Kyson chanted to a stunned silent crowd. This song had much more behind it than mere shock value to a mostly alien audience. It was for someone who had passed from his life.

"The two of us all used and beaten up watching fate as it flow down the path we have chosen" He sang as he got himself ready for the meat of the song. He sucked in a deep breath as he let all of the hate this wretched station contained loose.

"You and me! We're in this together now! None of them can stop us now, we will make it through somehow!" he screamed as he hit the guitars strings with all of his might. Nothing he could ever do could fix the mistakes that gave him the affinity for this song but it was a release.

""You and me, if the world should break in two! Until the very end of me, until the very end of you!" Gaar came around in an amazingly seductive outfit. She had thigh high boots with six massive buckles running up each side. It lead to a mini red skirt with two pasties with the shape of X's covering her nipples. Everything else could be easily seen. She came slowly behind Kyson grabbing his shaggy black with her hands pulling him back to stare at the upper VIP deck. He saw shocked and excited spectators above.

"Awake to the sound as they peel apart the skin! They pick and they pull trying to get their fingers in. Well they've got to kill what we've found. Well they've got to hate what we fear! Well they've got to make it go away. Well they've got to make it disappear" he chanted with a wild look that was hidden by his glasses. Gaar began to twist and turn her body roughly caressing him making the whole act seem grueling. Then he snapped his head to stare at her as she danced for him. Something the crowd absolutely loved.

"The farther I fall I'm beside you. As lost as I get I will find you. The deeper the wound I'm inside you. For ever and ever I'm a part of..." Kyson was then abruptly embraced with Nagaary deeply kissing his neck. The crowd cheered as he didn't miss a beat despite her tongue threatening to distract him.

"You and me, we're in this together now! None of them can stop us now! We will make it through somehow!" He continued the scream the chorus as Quan head banged his ass off on stage. The light show of anguished scenes of people being ripped apart on the holo brought cheers from the bloodlusty crowd who was losing their shit in a lack of better terms.

"You and me! If the world should break in two! Until the very end of me, until the very end of you" yelled the young engineer as he felt his endorphins explode as Gaar began to tease the crowd with her figure while giving insulting gestures with grand fashion. Kyson was no longer in the club though. The alcohol had caught up along with the intense flashing of lights. He was millions of miles away on Earth reliving every dark moment of his life. But that was nothing new for him any other day. A shift in Quans controls made Kyson's voice over the mic to suddenly become strangely quiet and muted changing the tone momentarily.

"All that we were is gone we have to hold on. All that we were is gone we have to hold on. When all our hope is gone we have to hold on all that we were is gone but we can hold on!" Kyson screamed with all of his might at the crowd as the lights behind him flared up so bright all that could been seen was a dark shadowy figure with only the red outlines of his shades.

"You and me! We're in this together now! None of them can stop us now!" he was now giving it his all as he walked up close to Gaar who had latched onto him to help act out the desperate scene his words had built.

"We will make it through somehow! You and me, even after everything! You're the queen and I'm the king!  
Nothing else means anything!" he shouted at the end. All noise stopped as the lights cut to pure darkness. He could feel Gaar's lips on his right before the lights turned back on causing wild cheers to roar once again as they saw the sight. Gaar, seeming satisfied of the effect stepped back but still holding him in his arms waved to the crowd. Quan also was eating it up. Kyson smiled as he lit a cigg, he caught the eye of Shepard who instead of smiling had a dark look on his face.

"Ah shit" grumbled Kyson as he half halfheartedly waved to the crowd as he exited the stage. As he made his way back he saw a very angry Aria waiting for him. Then he remembered something that filled him with dread.

"I told you implicitly to change those last lyrics did I not?" asked Aria with a scowl.

"I practiced that song over and over again before you told me to change them. My mind went with what was memorized. They are just lyrics" said Kyson standing his ground again but Aria sneered at him.

"That just got broadcast all over the station. I can't have any, I mean _any_ reference that someone else has the idea of being a queen or king. _I_ am the only queen. That's it! Just me!" snapped Aria who had her fists clenched. Kyson knew very well what had happened a year ago when Aria publicly displayed her anger by ripping apart a Krogan with her biotics. He didn't stand a chance. The moment was tense until a slow clapping was heard behind him. It was Commander Shepard.

"Damn fine performance! You have been hiding some real talent on this station Aria" said the commander with a smile. Aria released her clenched fist and slapped on a perfect neutral face.

"This isn't over for you" said Aria before turning to Shepard.

"What can I say? I like to keep good resources around. So Shepard, how is you're little 'I survived a suicide mission' going?" asked Aria.

"It's going great, thanks. Was hoping to buy this kid a few drinks. He earned it" said Shepard. Aria nodded dismissing Kyson with a wave. Shepard waited until they had walked off before saying anything.

"You were about to be pounded into a red stain Kyson" said Shepard.

"Tell me somthin' I don't know. She'll be back for me later though" he said knowing his number was up. It was an odd feeling he had to admit.

"Not if I have you working on the Normandy. She owes me a few big favors anyways" said the commander as they reached the private room once again. This time he was met by a few soft cheers.

"Who knew the little bastard had lungs like that? I believe you owe me fifty creds Garrus" said a small Asian woman who had a cowl shrouding most of her face.

"Take it..." mumbled the Turian.

"Want another drink cutie? On the grouchy Turian by the way. He says he really loved your performance" said the woman as she addressed Kyson.

* * *

**Nagaary's POV**

She had just finished collecting up all of the credits that had been thrown on stage still smiling and talking with the patrons of the club. She even had to drag Quan off the stage for he was too excited to remember he had to get _off_ the stage to get the girls who were pathetically throwing themselves to the normally socially awkward Turian. Once Quan had dived into the crowd and more than likely get lucky for the first time in a year, she had been pulled aside by her boss. Aria.

"Hey there dear, what a wonderful performance you put on tonight" said Aria with a broad smile. Warning bells went off in the back of Gaar's mind for in the short amount of time she had been working at Afterlife, Aria had never smiled. _Oh fuck me, Kyson didn't change the lyrics! Jackass!_

"Thank you. It was a nice change of pace from the usual" she replied politely trying to get a read on the queen. Which was an impossible task.

"He fucked up" said the smiling Asari. With no options before her, Gaar nodded.

"He did. I highly doubt it was intentional ma'am" she replied remaining neutral. Aria just grinning evilly as she sipped her lemouria, a potent Asari hallucinogenic drink.

"That's what you two would have me think isn't it? Well, I can tell you now I know it was a simple fuck up. You two aren't smart enough to openly challenge me like that and get away with it. So now the question is do I have both of you killed?" she asked. Aria laughed as Gaar gasped with horror knowing that the Asari Matron could snap her neck with a flick of her fingers.

"Oh calm down you bimbo. I own you remember? You are the hottest, most talented dancer I have. It would be a waster to kill you. Kyson is also one of the best up and comers in his work as well from what I hear. Now...how to punish you appropriately."

"Aria, please no...It was just what he practiced..." she began but got cut off.

"Stop your whining! You don't even know what the punishment is yet, idiot" grumbled Aria. All Gaar could do was stand there in silence waiting hoping whatever happened to her or Kyson wasn't to sever.

"I know, oh and this is a better one of my ideas really. You might like it since it is a hazard of your line of work. You and Kyson have been getting cozy?" asked Aria with a malevolent smile. Gaar swallowed hard before nodding. Icy dread flooded through her veins wondering what the punishment might be.

"You have to stop seeing him. Indefinitely. You have to tell him at the end of your shift. Now bee a good girl and help entertain the big party down in the private room below. The reservation is under Commander Shepard" said Aria with her lips curled into a wicked grimace. Gaar felt her stomach drop out. She had finally thought she was going to get and know Kyson! This was not why she left Thessia, to wind up a washed up dancer in a sleazy club! She came out here to meet people and learn about other cultures unrestrained by their natural environment!

"That...you have to be joking" snapped Gaar before she could help herself. She put a hand over her mouth knowing she had stepped over a line. Aria glared at her but the smile remained.

"Good, it hurts. Welcome to the galaxy child. For it is a dark, cold place that you can't possibly fathom. Now go before I change my mind" said Aria looking back at the partying crowd below. Gaar felt sick as she walked down to the party she was assigned too. She got to the door of the private room using the wall to steady herself. She dug down deep, put on a smile that would drop any male dead before proceeding inside. Loud laughter could be heard from a large group of people. She walked in quietly still in her revealing outfit trying to find the famed commander Shepard. She knew he had a thing for Asari from vague underground reports on the extranet.

"Nagaary! Hey grab a drink!" shouted the voice of Kyson. Her heart sank as the punishment from Aria began to set in. She was to endure keeping Kyson in the dark until the last second, three hours from now.

* * *

**Kyson's POV**

The night was going insanely amazing despite his beef with Aria. Quan had already sent him two messages about his soon to be first threesome with an Asari and a Human chick. Gaar was still dressed in the outfit that threatened to make him loose a load in front of everybody _and_ he was well off in drunk land! The night was good. Shepard had confirmed that he was to work on the Normandy while he had made friends with the skeptical Turian Garrus. Opportunities were endless this night. Hell, he might even pass up this station he had been using to get away from the galaxy and become a sub-contractor for the Alliance, go legitimate; make real money. Things seem to be on the mend as Gaar walked up to him.

"Well done Kyson, you dropped them dead out there" said Gaar with a soft smile. Kyson stood up unsteadily due to more scotch in his belly.

"I think it was you hot stuff. I was merely a conveyer for your talents" he said honestly. Gaar hugged him strongly almost toppling him. Kyson had never felt her lean on him like that before.

"Whoa, nice ass girlie" said Zaeed who had noticed the barely dressed Gaar. Kyson felt her release him and turn her attention to the old war lord as Kyson had just found out. For the next few hours he drank, laughed, and partied with the Normandy's crew after he had heard the wild tale of their defeat of the collectors. He toasted many times as they all took turns telling their own recounting of what had happened, some more wild than others. But, all things do come to an end. His worry for Gaar subsided as she spent time joining his conversations as well with others. The overall mood had slowed down to small private conversations as they heavily intoxicated left to turn in or the more experienced stayed to reflect on their harrowing mission alone.

"Soooo Ken, was this the entire crew that I met tonight?" asked Kyson trying to keep his eyes open. The bar had become his best friend that night for it never wavered in its support. Ken laughed while clinging on to the bar himself.

"Pshhh, the Normandy has a crew twice as big! We need all the help we can get with that fancy tub that we took from Cerberus! You are just saw the second half of the party" said Ken. Kyson nodded while nursing a water knowing the morning was going to hurt beyond anything he knew.

"The only non-human crew member you didn't see was Tali. She is the ships resident Quarian...or as I like to call her 'Queen Bucket', that's a joke mind you" said Ken who began to giggle to himself.

"A Quarian? Shit you guys did a strange thing going all multi culti on a Cerberus ship man. What does she do?" he asked.

"Pfft, she breathes down our backs in engineering! She's a good friend of Shepard's from the original Normandy that took out Saren. Most of us were originally on Cerberus's pay roll before Shepard showed us how wrong it was" said Ken. Kyson nodded quietly, he once was a racist bastard himself. Not that he was much better now but to prove a point to himself, Gaar walked up to Kyson with a smile.

"You look dead, let me say goodbye to you before you pass out?" she asked as she lifted him under an arm.

"Lucky arse" mumbled Ken with a smile as Kyson winked back. Once outside the room Gaar gave him a deep passionate kiss.

"That was nice..." he said dreamily.

"Kyson, I have to tell you something" said Gaar, her tone had gone hard. Kyson opened his eyes trying to focus on the two of her that were swirling around his vision.

"Unh?" he grunted not having the control for a coherent question.

"We can't see each other anymore" said Gaar getting to the point. Kyson saw the two Asari swirling in front of him stabilize to see a very cold looking Nagaary. His mind began to race as his mind slowly processed the information. She couldn't see him anymore. He tried to look for a logical reason besides the obvious but his muddled mind infused with booze determined his response. She had found someone more interesting that night.

"It's a hazard with your occupation, take it easy then" he said as he locked down on his emotions like a vise. You had to be able to do that to survive on Omega. He turned to go back to the dying party but was turned around and slapped across the face. A tear was rolling down her right cheek as she bared her teeth.

"Don't you ever assume that my _occupation_ is what is behind this. Goodbye Kyson" said Nagaary before storming away to the upper level of the club. Then, she was gone. Kyson sighed knowing that this was the most obvious outcome. He had just ignored it to stab back at the loneliness he endured on Omega. But, it was over now it seemed so he turned back around to sit next to Ken.

"Wha' was tha' all about?" asked Ken who had watched the slap across the face. A beer was shoved into his hand which was promptly downed.

"Women, tha's what happened" replied Kyson as he slammed the empty glass down.

"Aye, I know that all too well my friend" said Ken solemnly. After a few moment's Kyson felt a pat on his shoulder. It was Garrus, he lifted his head from the bar for apparently he had passed out on the bar.

"Shepard came to round everyone up. He has invited you to stay on board tonight" said the Turian.

"Ungh...I deserve to be in the street man. Rough night" he managed to grunt.

"C'mon Garrus, 'elp me geh' this kid to the boat?" asked Ken. Kyson remembered getting dragged out of the bar as people laughed and cheered at the partied out performer. Kyson felt an open bottle of something shoved in his hand. He was so damn thirsty he took a swig not caring what it was.

"Shit, Turian wine...Ken get that out of his hand" grunted Garrus. Kyson didn't feel anymore until get was dropped on a hard metal deck. He groaned as he sat up in the command center of a very sleeking looking vessel. He looked up at a Turian who was shaking his head.

"The fuck you looking at?" snapped Kyson making Ken laugh.

"Leave him be Garrus, that vixen of an Asari dumped him tonight" said Ken.

"Probably deserved it" muttered Garrus. Kyson heard the words making him feel like he was going to hurl. Nope, that was the booze.

"Ungh..." he groaned causing Garrus to swear.

"I got this, Kyson. Get ya' pansy Welsh ass up! To say you have Scottish blood and begin to puke. C'mon. I'm sure you'll have better luck with Queen Bucket" laughed Ken as Kyson was once again hauled up.

"Tell me you are not introducing Tali to him! She'll eat him alive as soon as she knows he was hired to touch 'her' ship. Kyson was too focused to hear the rest of the argument for the next thing he knew he was in an elevator causing his stomach to churn.

"Stuh...stop. Stop! I'm going to puke" he shouted as Ken somehow stopped the elevator and getting him to a toilet. The next hour was spent with Ken talking, broken by Kyson grunting in response as he leaned over the porcelain god. Finally, a still very drunk Kyson washed up a bit giving Ken the go ahead to show him where he was staying.

"You are bunking down in engineering" said Ken showing him out of the bathroom. Kyson was still to drowsy to notice the amazing ship around him but, Ken opening the elevator caught his attention.

"No way..." said Kyson. Ken laughed.

"Shit, well there is only one other way to get down there, crawling through the ducts..." laughed Ken.

"Only the elevator for access? That's piss poor planning...gimme the schematics. If I pass out on the way down at least I'll be out of the way" said Kyson.

"Tha'll do haha! Here you go. Follow me" Ken took him too some back room where a service ladder lead into the ducts.

"Best O' luck mate. I'm passin out m'self" said Ken. Kyson climbed the ladder uneasily with a grunt. He spent no time wasting crawling to his destination on his tool. He did pass out once but for some reason he didn't lose track of his destination. A single hole that led to a room below. He just wanted this night to end. He could only remember flash backs as his head began to hurt. The come down was beginning. He was thinking about the nice cold floor below when his shoulders got stuck.

_Fuck me runnin'._

After a few seconds of struggling he crashed to the floor sending sparks to flash in his brain as his head struck.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed a high pitched voice causing Kyson to open his eyes. What he saw made absolutely no sense. He saw an angel. She was back lit by a bright light with glowing eyes with a pleasing figure. He didn't know what to say for if he was seeing an angel, then he was dead, and God was real. _Shit was all Kyson could muster to think except for one thing. The voice of Joker, the ships pilot laughing in the background of his mind._

"Joker said nuthin about keeping angels on the Normandy_" _he chuckled before he blacked out again. It had been a hell of a night of opportunities both gained, and lost.

* * *

**A/N**

**I wrote this on a whim. I was trying to get back into a writing mojo but nothing was working. So, I decided to take a route suggested to me a while back. Now there is a prequel. I will not run it past five chapters. It is to be a smaller anecdote to the Kyson story. I am undecided if I will make it tie directly in to the first chapter of Sublimation or not, but we shall see! **

**Review as you will as always and I hope you enjoyed this look into Kyson 'pre-Normandy' so to speak.**

**~RJ**


End file.
